roblox_gameshow_communityfandomcom-20200214-history
The Socialites (GROUP)
The Socialites The Socialites is a newer alliance group. The owner is Lordettexx. Although it is new there is still a lot of drama around it. This group is starting their own Socialites All-Star Battle which will be its first season. Group Bio Welcome to The Socialites. We're better than you. Weave pull, wine spill, purse smack, lip stick shove, heels break. Just a little bit about us. Socialite Ranking The first rank is Pending Socialites * These are for the new users of the group who are either not liked or relevant enough to be ranked up to relevant socialites. The second rank is Relevant Socialites * These are for the people who are relevant in the gameshow community so they are ranked and reconized in this group for being so. The third rank is Main Socialites * These are the people in the socialites alliance, this is a hard rank to get to and the only way to get to it is to win SASB or be voted on by the other socialites. The fourth rank is Socialite Consultnat * This rank is for the socialites that are hosting the long terms that are going on in the group The last and fifth rank is Lordette * This rank is named after the owner of the group, Lordettexx History of the Socialites Main Socialites The current main socialites are: # Lordettexx # Puakai # Staryxo # Reginaxo # Iokayaj # Mybash # Anthonyyx The EX- socialites are and for what reason they are out are (in no order): * Drayaxo (leaving due to unfairness of kourtney being demoted) * Queenkourtney (starting fights and bad hosting) * Milxn (inactiveness in the skype group chat) * Hype50 (inactiveness on roblox) * Yolandi666 (racial slurs made to another socialite) The Socialites vs Robbed Goddess Alliance One day on the Robbed Goddess Alliance Wall the owner Katherinexcx commented on the corruptness of the Socialites group, such as the group members being alts and socialites asking random people to join. This started a war in the socialites, and it ended with queenkourtney being demoted from her socialite position. There are many rumors that queenkourtney did not even do this as there is no receipts to any socialite doing this. Once queenkourtney was removed, Drayaxo thought of this as being very unfair to Queenkourtney so he left the group due to the corrupt removal of Queenkourtney. Xmaxy Vs Lordettexx After Drayaxo had left the alliance and Queenkourtney was kicked (Kourt later quit Roblox). As a result Maxy was angry and went on a rant in the socialites chat. Xmaxy and Aj got into a fight and later Lord got involved. Later, Lord started talking about maxy behind his back to Drayaxo an EX socialite, and Lordettexx was caught and confronted by Maxy. She had told Draya that Maxy was talking crap but had no proof to back herself up, Maxy confronted Lord at Reginaxo’s Duel, and a fight broke out in a private chat on Skype. This fight caused lord to consider if owning the socialites was to much for her to handle. The End of The Socialites The socialites started on September 28th and ended on December 29th. The reason of ending was the inactiveness of the group. Trivia * Many people think Katherinexcx is actually scared that the Socialites group will catch up to her alliance * Lordettexx and Staryxo are both goddesses and socialites. (same with draya before removal) * Though being a newer group, this group already has 5 users being demoted from their socialite position. * Many people accused Queenkourtney of stealing Katherinexcx's layouts and twists such as the rivals vs friends twist and the building of the game. * The only main socialite in the clan is Iokayaj. * Lordettexx was rumored to have only kicked QueenKourtney because Katherinexcx said if she didn’t Lord was going to be kicked by RGA, however there is no proof on this. Category:Alliance Groups Category:Gameshow Groups